Rebels
by justaperson1529
Summary: Things go down in 1987, the events wont stop haunting the place, 2 wolves are brought in as a last effort, what will happen if they fall for each other? First book.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own fnaf. The game belongs to Scott cawthon.

Chapter 1 The Bite.

It was a usual day at the pizzeria. Kids were running around playing tag or some other game in the pizzeria. The day security guard was watching the cameras and checking the doors out of the corners of his eyes to make sure no one but him was in the office. The kids then sat in front of the stage,waiting for the duo of animatronic animals to start singing. The one on the left was a purple bunny named bonnie. The on the right was Freddy Fazbear, named after the owner of the pizzeria. Bonnie and Freddy started playing songs for the next hour. No one knew of what was about to happen.

"Alright, need a suit that won't kill me." A man thought

"That one." He thought spotting a golden Freddy suit. He then proceeded to put it on and walk out of parts and service.

He noticed a camera saw him, he was lucky the day security guard hasn't been there before and didn't give him any mind. This however made the animatronics suspicious. And watched him. He noticed that the duo was staring at him.

"Well if that's not creepy I dunno what is, just keep calm, Vincent." The man thought.

He had already planned out his murder, but he needed a distraction. He slipped into pirates cove and his a tazer behind his leg.

He saw the fox animatronic snap still.

"Hey lad, your not supposed to be u-" he was cut off by the tazer causing him to reboot.

He dropped to the ground when Vincent modified his defence system.

He slipped back out and got some kids into the kitchen for a "supprise". And waited on Foxy.

He was a crimson colored fox dressed as a pirate. A kid climbed on stage in the middle of the play the fox's eyes went from orange to black and white, and then, SNAP!

AN: Hey, I know its just that bad. I got inspired by a few people to make it. I have no plan written out for it whatsoever. So go easy on me. If people actually like this then I might work on it often.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Murderer

"Now better than never."Vincent thought as he walked into the kitchen

"You guys ready for the surprise?"Vincent said, locking the door

He got a single "Sure" the other three didn't look too sure.

"Why is everyone screaming?"

He got surprised at the next question.

"Why did you lock the door?

"I 'ain't gonna lie to you anymore."Vincent said, taking off the head and pulling a knife.

"Your gonna die,kid." He quickly stabbed 2 as one ran for the door, only to get stabbed.

He tried to finish him off, but the fourth roundhouse kicked him in the head, causing him to fall to the floor with an audible thud.

"You aren't hurting my brother again!" He screeched kicking the suit, breaking the weak metal, causing it to break in half.

Vincent let out a weak growl then stabbed his arm causing him to stumble into a wall. He charged his left and jumped, kicking him in the chest with a loud crack, he broke Vincent's rib his brother ran out of the room Vincent coughed up blood and stabbed him after a short charge, killing him,he then waited for 12:00 pm.

...

He shut off Freddy first, him being closest to the kitchen.

He charge bonnie's left and tackled her she let out a screech before being shut off. Vincent turned around only to get slashed in the cheek by Foxy. He was now badly damaged and had rips and tears in his suit, showing his exoskeleton. Vincent leaped up and stabbed his head causing him to screech before short circuiting, and falling to the ground. The badly injured Vincent dragged bonnie and Freddy's shut off body's and dragged them into the kitchen, then stuffed body's into then repeating the process with foxy, just working faster. After he was done, he ran out of the pizzeria.

"Where am I?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Fight

"Where am I?" Asked Foxy as he looked around the room.

He felt a shock of pain go through his body causing him to whimper and fall to the ground.

He gets a shocked expression on his face as he remembered what happened.

He looks down to see Bonnie and Freddy lying on the floor, lifeless.

That was a little too much for him, and he ran out of the room, only to collapse to the ground in the main room and shut off.

The manager, Freddy had no idea what happened as he walked out of his office.

"What the-?" He cut himself off hearing the day security guard snoring loudly from the security office.

His expression went from shock to pure anger and he stormed into the security office, waking up the day guard.

"Explain." Freddy said angrily

The day guard noticed it was night as he checked the cameras.

"Welp, I'm-" Freddy cut him off

'Fired? Yeah." Freddy said handing him "The dreaded pink slip" before kicking him out.

"But , I can clean thi-" Freddy cut him off again.

"That's why I have janitors."

He read the pink piece of paper on his way out.

"Failure to contact 911 during incident, sleeping on job,odor."

"Odor? You have an odor!" He thought walking out.

The night guard ran in,locking the door behind him.

He then ran into the security office, panting.

"Sorry I'm late , the traffic was just that bad."

"I can tell, its okay Mike." He responded going off to look for the animatronics

After finding them, he managed to turn on Bonnie and the bear by said name.

Foxy however was in need of repairs.

Freddy and Bonnie looked at Foxy with pure hatred and went to talk to mike for the night.

After the carpets got bleached and cleaned the bodies were taken from the animatronics.

Foxy was turned on, Bonnie and Freddy weren't to happy about that.

Foxy had no memory of what happened yet.

The duo looked at him angrily adding to his confusion.

"Well?"Freddy questioned

"What?"He responded,confused.

"Don't act like you don't remember."

"Remember what?"

"I'm done playing games,fox."

"I'm not playing at anything, what are you talking about?"

"That's it!" Freddy yelled, charging him as foxy ran out of the way, and hit him in him back with

His hook, causing him to screech and turn. He shoved Freddy back while backing up himself, Freddy blindly charged him. Foxy rolled out of the way, accidentally into Bonnie's kick. She hit him in the head, turning him off for a bit.

AN: my hand and wrist hurt now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Newcomer

Years later, its now 2037

Freddy died band passed the job onto his son Dane.

Foxy was only allowed out at midnight, as they started to confuse adults with endoskeletons at night.

The clock hit 12

"Let's check the office, always one in there." Freddy suggested.

"No kidding" was Bonnie's response.

Bonnie walked down the left hall to the office, only to get a metal door slammed in her face.

"Each time,huh? Let me in,you need to go into a suit."Bonnie said, clearly annoyed.

"Buzz off, you murderous piece of shit!"The security guard screamed.

"Fine, but next time I'm sitting here, big mouth."Bonnie responded.

Foxy peeked out of the curtains of pirates cove, looking at the camera with golden eyes.

"Didn't think so." He thought ,bounding down the left hall. The security guard was too slow. He charged into the room and screeched loudly. They had killed the security guard when Dane walked in.

"Stop,killing,the, security guards." Dane said

"Its an endo,Dane."Freddy replied

"I'm sick of this."Dane switched on the barely working Iight.

The trio looked at the floor, then at the suit, both blood-covered.

"And if that isn't enough I'm ordering 3 new animatronics."

"Well if I didn't think there were enough of us I would be enlightened."

Dane sighed at that.

"Chica the chicken, Jack the wolf, and Jayce the wolf."Dane listed

"Chica will be to Freddy's right, Jack and Jayce will be with foxy when I get him fixed."

Foxy's eyes lit up with excitement.

"When am I being fixed?" Foxy asked.

"Soon after the other 3 are finished." Dane answered.

An hour later after cleaning, a delivery man walked in and saw the duo.

"...Not gonna ask." He said putting a large Wood crate on the floor, panting.

"Good." Dane replied

The delivery man walked to Dane and gave him a clipboard with a pen and paper on it.

After Dane signed the paper the delivery man drove off.

They opened the crate to reveal the head of a chicken.

Bonnie was excited to have a new friend. Dane switched her on.

Chica looked at her surroundings. Her AI kicked in telling her every known detail.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie" She said, holding out a hand to help her up.

"Not to be rude but I already know."Chica replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Cool."

"So when will the others arrive Dane?" Freddy asked.

"No idea, sometime at the end of this month, kind of a last attempt."

"What!?"

"Being honest,I'm just kicking the can down the road here,ever since '87 people dodge the place more and more."

Dane continued before Freddy could reply.

"If this place goes the both of you are scraped."

Freddy nodded sadly.

Chica looked at pirates cove, then asked

"What's that?"

"The place you don't go." Both replied at the same time

"Okay..."

"Were going to talk to Dane until 5 as usual, be back on stage by 6." Freddy said

Chica nodded as they walked off.

She looked over at pirates cove again and walked in.

AN:after my tablets speech to text called me ,Freddy,and foxy bad names, and past being storys together,there you go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The wolves

As she walked in she was greeted by multiple pirate decoration and a chained up fox.

"Who are you?" She asked

"Foxy."

"Why are you chained up?"

"The purple man, that's why."

"Why did he chain you up?"

"Well,no,that was Freddy, however he did make me end up like this."

"What did he do,then?"

Foxy told her the events of the bite. She looked shocked.

"Why would someone do that?" She asked

"I just figured he was insane"

Chica noticed he looked sick from telling her the events of 1987." You weren't the killer, you know that."

"Doesn't make me feel any better about it."

Foxy looked up at the time 4:59

"Get back to Freddy before he sees you up here."

Chica nodded and stepped out of pirates cove just in time.

"Chica, were you standing there the entire time?"Freddy asked suspiciously

Chica pretended to snap out of her own world.

"Probably."she responded

"Okay, were going to have to ready up on stage, come on."

The time skips to

12:00pm

Two crates were rolled in and dropped then left there.

"They got here early."Dane said.

Dane opened the crates and revealed 2 foxes.

Jack has a cutlass,scope and flintlock pistol.

Jayce had a musket,flint, and steel

Both had an eye patch,and had white fur.

Dane switched them on.

They looked around confused,then their AI kicked in.

"Hey guys."both said.

They looked at each other then away, getting up.

"Hey, for now you guys will stay in the back room." Freddy responded

"Okay." Said Jack

"What's tha-"he pointed at pirates cove and got cut off by Freddy

"Where you don't go for now."

"Okay..."

"Wow... rude, what's in there, a body?" He thought

Everyone but the foxes left to talk to Dane.

"So...any idea what's in there?"Jack asked

"Wanna go see?" Jayce responded nervously

"Sure."

They made sure the cameras weren't on them as they walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Rebel Pirates

Jayce and Jack looked shocked by the chained up fox.

"Oh, yay, I'm being replaced instead."Foxy said

"I'm me, not anyone else."Jack replied

"What's up with the dungeon prisoner act?"Jack asked,failing to lighten the mood.

Foxy told them the story, they both looked supprised

"Need help getting down?"Jack asked,eager to use his cutlass

"Would like down but noone thinks I didn't mean to do tha-"He was cut off by a quiet metal thud.

The chains got cut off.

"Thanks, who are you anyway?"

"Jack, and that's Jayce" he said, pointing to Jayce

"Who are you?"

"Foxy."

"So what are we going to do now?'

"Just don't tell Freddy or Bonnie about this."

"You got it."

Jack walked out of the room with Jayce.

"Oh, hey guys."Freddy said

"Hey."Jack and Jayce responded

"So... What was the metallic thud about? You know?"

"Uhhhh, didn't hear it I guess."Jayce responded nervously

Jack and Jayce looked at each other and their cheeks went red when there eyes met.

Freddy noticed the mood and walked away,smirking slightly.

Jack and Jayce stared into each other's blue eyes.

It took them about a minute to snap back to reality when Bonnie shook a purple hand in between the two.

Both began blushing so bad the fur around their cheeks was the color of Foxy's fur.

Jack looked up to see Bonnie smirking and about to say something.

"Don't even think about it."Jayce and Jack said.

"Already have."Bonnie replied teasingly

Bonnie walked up to then ran from pirates cove.

"He'd unchained!"

Jayce hid behind Jack, causing him to blush again.

"Don't worry, your safe." Jack whispered

Freddy and Bonnie were jogging to pirates cove, when Jack jumped in front of them.

"No more deaths, two wrongs does not make a right."

They charged Jack, who was loading his flintlock pistol behind his back.

CLICK...BANG

Bonnie fell to the floor,short circuiting,a hole going through her head.

Freddy's eyes went black as he hit Jack, causing him to crash into pirates cove.

Jack got out his cutlass and prepared to fight him.

Freddy tried to hit foxy but jack pulled him out of the way.

Jack then proceeded to stab Freddy, then Dane appeared.

"What are you doing!?"he questioned angrily

"Uhhhhhh,I ca-"Freddy was cut off by Dane

"The explain!"

"Foxy got unchained by him so I was going t-"

"Freddy, I couldn't care less. Were going to repair him anyway."

Dane switched Foxy off.

"At least try to get along."

Dane walked out of pirates cove with Jack and Foxy.

Jack was in a lot of pain and almost fell over when Jayce caught him.

Jayce helped Jack get to parts and service, both again blushing.

Jack slept on the floor and Jayce couldn't sleep there, so she slept on Jack, not thinking about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, going out.

Jack woke up just before Jayce and saw she decided to sleep on him,this caused his face to look like an oversized tomato.

"Uhh, Jayce?"Jack questioned

"Yes?"She responded, half asleep.

"Why are you sleeping on me?"

Jayce's eyes snapped open

"Uhhhhhhhh,the floor seems like cement and I couldn't sleep."

Jayce was now also blushing.

Jake chuckled quietly.

"So you used me as a mattress with a mind of its own?"

"Yeah."she said nervously.

"That's fine,I guess."

Jayce let out a small sigh of relief and fell back asleep with Jake.

2:00A.M.

Jayce and Jack woke to see Bonnie walk in.

They blushed as soon as that happened.

Bonnie smirked and and began to tease them childishly.

"Jake and Jayce si-"She got cut off by Jake

"Heh, Bonnie and Freddy."he 'corrected'

Bonnie felt her face heat up.

"How did you-"she got cut off again

"When you blacked out Freddy went berserk."

"He likes me back?"she asked, supprised

"'Probably."

"Don't tell him, please."she begged

"Next time you tease me about the fact the floor here is cement I will."

"Okay, sorry"

"Its okay"they both said, Jayce getting off Jack as they stood up,

"Why'd you walk in here anyway?"

"Because lucky wolves got to sleep in. Its 2:05 A.M."

Jack and Jayce both chuckled at that.

"Aye, we be lucky because we be pirates,lass." He said, putting on a pirate accent for the sake of the joke.

Bonnie chuckled quietly as she left leaving the duo of wolves alone.

Jayce seemed nervous.

"Hey,uhhh,j-Jack."

"Yes?"

"I have s-something I w-wanted to a-ask you."

Now Jack was nervous.

"Uhh,shoot."

"Uh... So do y-y-you want t-to...gooutonadatewithme?"she said the last part fast.

Jacks eyes widened in supprise, he was going to ask her the same thing.

"I was going to ask you that."he answered, smiling sheepishly.

"Sunday, when we have the day off?"she continued

"Are you in my thoughts?"he asked,jokingly.

"Yes."

They both laughed heavily.

Bonnie was eavesdropping in on them,hoping to get a little advice.

She got caught red handed by Jake who exited.

"Ooooh I can bet this excuse is going to be good."he said,rolling his eyes.

"I was trying to get advice."

"Oh."

"Funny question, but do you think Chica can cook?"

Bonnie chuckled. "The newer models can eat, so the fact she's in the kitchen an hour a day I would assume so."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

He walked to Dean's office and knocked on the door

"Freddy, for the last time I can't help you wi- oh, hi Jack."He said, opening the door.

"Can I go outside for a minute?"

"Why?"

"Promise you won't find it stupid."

"I won't."

"I'm going out with Jayce and I'm trying to get a rose." He whispered.

"Oh,there's one out back some weird teenager threw at me, I'll get it for you."he said walking outside then almost immediately back inside

"Here,show it to her if it goes well I guess."

"Thanks Dane."

"Just tell Freddy I'm not gonna help him win over Bonnie."

"Oh well that's dumb."

"Ahem, what?"

"I didn't do and dumb tricks or stunts to get Jayce's attention."

"I see."

"I'm gonna see if Chica is willing to help."

"Okay."

Jake walked into the kitchen, startling Chica.

"Damnit, really?"Chica asked

"Sorry, I just need your help with Jayce."

Chica sees his rose and smirks.

"Lover bo-"

"I think I've had my fair share of teasing today, thank you."

"What is it, anyway?"

"I was wondering if you could make a pizza or something for us on Sunday."

"I would love to!"

"Thanks, Chica."

"No problem"

As 6:00 P.M. Hit, Jayce slept on top of Jack again.

And then it was officially Saturday.

AN: Its been a rather scary day today. First time getting my eyes dialated or however you spell it, when I walked outside it looked like I was on the gmod version of LSD. Ouch. I am also as sleep deprived as Vincent, I can't even sleep anymore because of it.


	8. Chapter 8

An: damn it. Deleted. This whole chapter.

Chapter 8 A Date

Jake woke up at about the same time as Jayce did.

They got off each other and stood up. Jack was usually the first to leave the room after having fully woke up. Foxy had returned from getting repairs. Chica was most excited of the group.

"Hey."Foxy said

"Hi."Jack said

Bonnie and Freddy had a look of hate.

Jack took note of this.

"Can you two just forget it?"Jack said

"After a bit I'm gonna ri-"Freddy was cut off

"No your not Freddy."Jayce said

Freddy growled at Jayce, causing Jack to hop in front of Jayce, holding his cutlass handle

"Jayce, i'm going to go to parts and service, you tagging along?"

"If Foxy can go with us sure."

"Fo-"

"Ill go with you."he said sprinting next to Jake.

"Alright, let's to then." Jake responded

They walked into parts and service to avoid Freddy for a while.

"Where are we going to go for our date anyway?" Jayce asked

"Here, probably, dean isn't too fond of us going outside..."

Foxy was listening,but hiding it somewhat.

"Do we wear formal?"

"Bit overdoing it with the 'win over' bit, just be yourself."

"Alright."

Jake noticed Foxy was staring at the blank wall.

He waved his hand in front of his face, to no avail.

After a few seconds he decided Foxy was off in his own world.

"So... I like Jayce, who here do you like?"he whispered into his ear very quietly,hoping to know more than the bite about Foxy.

He immediately blushed.

"I uhhh, l-like c-c-Chica."he whispered back nervously.

"Cool."

Now it was Jayce's turn to eavesdrop

Foxy lost his nervousness around the wolves.

"So uh, is it still a crush you had on her or?"

"Oh, uh, were going out tomorrow funny of you to ask."

"How did you admit that so quick?"

"To be honest it just became the most visible for both of us when she started using me as a mattress because she can't sleep on the floor."

"What happened after that?"

"Before we could leave we wanted to ask each other the same thing. She was the first to say it."

Before foxy could whisper back,he added

"Though i suppose you could just try to say it at the same time."

"How did you-"

"Freddy asked Dean if he could get help with trying to 'win over' Bonnie, who also eavesdropped on me for the same reason as the captain."Jake said, jokingly

Foxy rolled his eyes

"Aye, matey."

6:00 chimes, foxy bounded out of his room and into pirates cove.

Jake and Jayce slept on each other as usual.

Sunday 12:00 P.M.

They both woke up at exactly the same time. Jayce walked out the door, shut it and stopped, listening to his ideas.

"If it all goes well may as well give it to her." He said,nervous out of his mind.

She continued walking, trying to figure out what it was.

He walked over to the kitchen, and knocked lightly to let himself be known.

"Already on it,Jake."

He thanked her again and walked off.

Jayce had already picked them out a spot.

He sat across from her and started talking.

Bonnie went to Mike's office, she turned on the main room camera. She was hoping for a tip or such,but Jake stopped talking and shot a 'death glare' into the camera, freaking Bonnie out.

Bonnie dropped the tablet onto the desk and shut it off.

Chica arrived had arrived and put pizza and a couple of plates down,startling Jayce.

They talked casually, occasionally taking a bite out of their slices.

When it hit 5:00 they finished, Jake nervously hid a rose behind hid a rose behind his back...

AN:after a small war with this tablets autocorrect, hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 An Unpleasant Visitor

AN: I just realised that in the chapter in which the wolves arrived, wolves auto corrected to foxes somehow.

He tried to stay as calm as possible, neither noticed Bonnie gave the cameras a second try.

"Hey,uh,Jayce?" Jack said, Jayce noticed he was hiding something.

"Uh,Yeah?"

"I, uh, got you this." He said,giving her the rose.

She almost freaked out, but kept calm.

She took it and kissed him on the cheek, causing both to blush lightly.

They heard an 'aww' coming from the security room, and both wolves shot a hateful glare into the moving camera, blushing worse.

At that moment the front door opened, revealing an old person in a purple security uniform.

Foxy did a full sprint into pirates cove.

"Don't make us the 15th world wonder alright?" Jake said

"If you live you might end up that way."Vincent responded, taking out a tazer and a knife.

As a reflex, Jake immediately drew his flintlock pistol and fired into Vincent's torso, causing him to scream and fall to the ground.

Jakes ears drooped and he dropped his gun in shock.

Jakes ears rung from the loud gunshot, causing him to hold them.

Jayce hugged Jack, not knowing any other way to comfort him.

Foxy peeked out of the curtains and Dean ran into the main room with a Glock 17.

"What happened?" Jake responded to Dean

"I s-shot that guy."Jake pointed at Vincent's corpse, Dean looked happy.

"He killed 3 children here in '87. Good shot Jake."

Jake immediately looked better, and his ears pointed up, Jayce also stopped hugging him.

"Uh,thanks?" Jake said, somewhat confused.

"In fact, I have something else for you to do. Wait there." He responded, jogging into his office.

Jack and Jayce had a confused look on their face, when dean walked out with a gun, belt, holster, and a security badge.

"Put these on, you'll walk around and look for anything that threatens the kids at day."

He out on his gear, a police contact button, belt,holster,m1911,and a small box of ammunition.

"You're going to join the day security,I'll notify the team." Dean Finished Jake went from shocked to happy. "Awesome!" He said happily

"At least your not going to be a dancing wolf, don't think you would be so great at it anyway."Jayce said "You look cute like that anyway." He blushed to the point where he could be confused with Foxy if you only see his face. She giggled and kissed him on the lips,not helping his blushing. He returned it, and when they broke apart, they're faces looked like tomatoes. "Awwww." Bonnie said from the hallway. Jake returned the 'favor' by pointing at Freddy,smirking, causing Bonnie to blush. "Ye can't say a thing." He said in his pirate accent.

6:00 AM rung and foxy ran into his cove, Jayce following. Jack unlocked the doors for his fellow guards and the day began after they cleaned the floor and dragged off the body, filing out a missing person report.

AN2:thanks for those who read this, you are what keeps me writing this. I'll start answering any reviews I might get in the future. The animatronics in this story also have multiple different systems to allow them to seem like humans, before I'm asked why they can blush.


	10. Chapter 10

AN:100 views. Yay! And yes, Bonnie is female in this story if you can't tell.

Chapter 10 A Puppet.

Jake was telling kids to not go into parts and service most of the day.

Around 1:00 A. M. Foxy confessed his feelings for Chica at about the same time as her.

"Hey,uhh, F-Foxy, I wanted to tell you something" Chica said nervously, blushing.

Foxy already knew what, but acted clueless anyway.

"Same, uh, should we say it at the same time?"

"S-Sure."

"Three,t-two,one"

"I love you Chica."Foxy said at the same time Chica said

"I love you Foxy."

Bonnie and Dean walked up clapping,

Foxy and Chica couldn't care less,and hugged and kissed, getting an 'aww'

From Bonnie.

Foxy was blushing visibly, but turned and faced Bonnie

"Now it be ye turn to confess." He said in a pirate accent, making Bonnie blush,And walk away to where Jack and Jayce were talking to Freddy, working on his anger issues.

The wolves saw the blush on Bonnie's face, and smirked, walked out and started eavesdropping.

They did about the same thing as Foxy and Chica, then Jack and Jayce walked in clapping.

The duo of wolves then ran off.

When they entered the room they saw a slim, endoskeleton like puppet animatronic, it walked over to Chica and put his hand on her head, and her eyes went entirely black as she charged Jayce. Jack sprinted over to protect her from the controlled Chica, but Chica was unusually fast, and knocked Jayce into a wall. That really angered Jack, so his eyes went black with red pupils. He drew the gun he was given to by dean and fired his magazine into Chica's head, landing all hits. Chica tried to kick Jack in an awkward fashion, but Jack dodged and landed a roundhouse on the back of her head, sending her to the ground followed by a loud thud.

She got and punched his stomach, causing him to roll. She tried to land another hit but Jack caught her arm and broke it. Chica screamed in pain as her eyes went to normal, She short circuited and fell. Jake then charged the puppet, who spoke in an odd fashion.

" t'nod uoy on." And jumped into the vent.

Jack's eyes returned to normal.

"Go to hell!" He screeched into the vent, then remembered Jayce.

He ran down the hall to where she was losing oil.

He ran into the office and stole the sleeping night guard's tool kit, then ran back to Jayce, and started working.

Jack's POV

I started on the visible endoskeleton's damage first I had to fix a few funny things and refill the stomach acid, who knew we had stomachs. I then patched up the costume the best I could and forced a reboot. She didn't wake up.

Jayce's POV

I woke up later, my vision blurred and my ears rung, I then saw Jack crying. I didn't know we could cry. I held his hand not knowing why he was crying. He turned around and hugged me. That suprised me, I didn't really know what to do so I kissed him, he returned it.

Noone's POV

"I thought you died." He said, after they parted.

"How long was I out?"

"1 hour."

She noticed he had 3 cut marks in his stomach and a dent in his head,that worried her.

Foxy exited pirates cove and saw Chica and Jack's empty gun mag'.

He ran as fast down the hall as he could at Jack, then stabbed him with a hook, further putting him in a state of disrepair. Jack screeched, that was loud enough for Dean to hear, he then knew they weren't in shooting competitions with the night guard. He loaded his gun and watched in shock as Jayce had took the musket off her back, rammed Foxy with its bayonet and fired. Jack was shooting him with his flintlock. Jack was dying from the lack of oil, so Dean patched his oil line up. He thanked him as Dean took the fox and chicken to a repair store. Jayce walked with Jack to Parts and service, and slept as usual, though Jayce was a bit scared and clung to Jack, making him blush before they went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Old and New

A week later the Jack and Foxy got along again.

Jack was now with Foxy and Jayce in the pirates cove act,he was programmed to perform stunts around the pizzeria, he used the programming chip as a weapon as well.

Jayce got the same chip.

12:00 P.M.

A brown figure said "Mari, when are we going to attack?"

"Fine Toy Freddy, you can attack them when you like." He responded.

"Finally, I hate being in the vents." Everyone else in the group of broken down toy animatronics, they looked about the same as their counterparts, but they had a fake blush.

"We will get them tonight." Toy Freddy said.

'Mari' or Marionette had no counterpart.

"Uh, hold on." Mangle said.

"Yes?" 'Mari' asked

"This might sound a little weird, but I like my counterpart's friend."

Marionette responded "I'll try to get him on our side for you, but you have to capture him."

Mangle was happy, and the least damaged.

1:00 P.M.

Jack and Jayce hear something moving around above them, scaring Jayce.

"Stay here, I'm going to look in the supply closet."He said, hugging Jayce before sprinting to the supply closet. Before he opened the door, he got pulled into the room.

He struggled and eventually got out of mangle's grip, kicking her into a wall.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You secret admirer." She said jokingly, though it pissed Jake off.

"Uh, excuse me!?"

She walked to him, only to be stopped by a cutlass.

"R-A-P-E! Don't you even think about touching me again!" He screamed, causing Jayce to bust open the locked door.

He moved next to Jayce.

Mangle took a step at him and his eyes went entirely red as he drew his flintlock.

He was scary when he was this angry.

"Oh, I don't think you will." He said, in a demonic tone.

Mangle's fear emotion chip was damaged, so she ran at him and jumped at him, but he got both him and Jayce out of the way as he missed his one shot.

He ran across the wall and jumped from it, kicking then punching mangle, throwing her into a wall. Before he could do anything else his hand got cut off by Mangle, he shut off from oil loss and for dragged by Mangle.

Jayce ran at her, but she was too slow.

3:00 P.M.

"Oh good your awake." Mangle said, she got an angered growl as a reaction.

She tried to kiss him, but he snapped his head around at the last second, she fell back as he snapped at her. Mangle tied his mouth shut and kissed him, as a reaction he head-butted her, making a low pitched ring. She untied his mouth and asked,

"That much huh?"

" .A.W-" He was cut off.

"Nope."

"Yeah, right."

She left the room to get something, Jack looked around and saw a hook on his left hand, and used that to cut himself down and wait. When Mangle got back, he turned the corner and bit her neck and quickly pulled out. He spit out the voice box and stabbed her chest, forcing a shut

down due to power loss as he ran out of the vents. "Jayce?" He said, breathing system forcing him to pant.

'Hello?"

He kicked open the door to see Foxy, Chica Freddy and Bonnie Badly damaged, laying on the floor. He let out a small sigh of relief that Jayce was not among the presumed bodys. He looked for a while, he also saw Dean dead in his office, the sight sickened him. He mourned for a while over his designer,then saw the front door open. He looked around and found a jacket, he took it and dropped his cutlass, not thinking humans would take to kindly to a person with a sword. At that a 'living inanimate object with a weapon'. He flipped up his hood and slowly walked out. After walking about 5 blocks, he looked to his right and saw a person with a matching jacket on in an alley. He slowly walked up to it and saw Jayce.

"Jayce?"he said, shaking her arm. She groaned in pain and opened her eyes slowly.

"Yay, another dream about Jack."

He rolled his eyes and hugged her.

"Still seem like a dream to you?" He asked teasingly.

She didn't respond, instead she kissed him passionately, he tensed up for a bit, then relaxed and returned it.

When they broke apart they were panting.

"Woah." Jack blurted out.

"Yup." Jayce responded.

They stopped panting and saw two people with baseball bats block them in.

"Bad spot and time for a make out eh'?" The man on the left said.

"What do you guys want?" Jack asked them

"Guess."

"My jacket? Because that's all I have." He said showing his damaged face.

That sent chills up there spines as they ran off at full speed.

He flipped his hood back over his head.

"Probably shouldn't stay here."he said, looking at Jayce who groaned as she got up.

"No kidding."

Jack looked around and saw a 1 story building above them, he wall jumped up to its roof

and helped Jayce up. They went to sleep on top of each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 A Fresh Start.

10:00 A.M.

Jake and Jayce woke at about the same time and saw Foxy and Chica sleeping in the same way they were to their right. They were functional, but still in bad shape. Jake and Jayce climbed off each other and woke their friends, who also wore hooded jackets.

"Wha- oh."Foxy said as he woke.

"Was kinda hoping this was a dream. Damn your counter-part, Foxy."Jake said.

"What did she do?"

"She kissed me, it was mortifying." He said, with a brief shiver.

"Also cut this thing off."he continued, pointing at his new hook.

"Oh. That's gonna take time to get used to." Foxy said, waking Chica.

"Huh? Oh."She said, turning on.

Jayce stood there.

"She kissed you?"she asked.

"Yes, and I damaged her critically in return."he responded

"I was in chains, there wasn't a lot I could do about it." He continued, as his ears drooped.

"I hope you aren-" Jayce didn't know what else to do but kiss him to tell him she wasn't mad at him.

They continued for a good 20 seconds then broke apart.

"I couldn't care less about that now that you're back. I'm not that fond of heights though."

He chuckled a bit and dropped off the roof with a grunt.

"I'll catch you."

5:00 P.M.

They checked there jackets and had a total of $700

"Who carries this much?" Jayce asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Jack responded.

They came to a full stop when they saw Mangle kick a person into a building then taking their wallet.

"Stay."Jack commanded, and started running along the wall.

He jumped off it and rammed Mangle's head into the cement with his feet, flattening her head.

"Good hit." Foxy said.

Jayce looked happy, Jack rolled his eyes.

"And that's why you don't kiss me unless your Jayce." He said at the next-to-dead Mangle, succeeding in making Jayce laugh.

"Alright-" it started raining,cutting him off and making Foxy dash to an apartment building.

Chica was struggling to keep up, but Jack and Jayce were quicker than Foxy, so they weren't struggling at all.

When they entered the lobby most people stopped and looked at them, most of the teenagers looked over at Jake and Jayce, making them nervous.

"Uhhhh, Hi?" Jake spoke up.

Most people stayed and a few teenagers went to talk to Jack or Jayce, the kids basicly swarmed Foxy and Chica.

Dean had ordered the wolves to make the pirates cove act better, and fit teens as well as kids.

Foxy told the kids a story in his pirate accent as Jack lied to the teens about how he lost his left hand. A few of the teens teased him about liking Jayce, making the wolves blush.

About half an hour later Foxy finished his 'tale' and most of the teens took pictures of Jack and Jayce,before walking away.

They walked up to a counter and the adult looked at them, failing to hide his fear from Foxy.

"M-May I h-help you?" He said.

Jake spoke for them as usual.

"Yeah, uh, how much is a room?"Jack asked.

"S-six hundred a month."

Jake handed him the money,got their key and left for room 307

Foxy and Chica stated that they were going to use the stairs, Jack and Jayce followed. Jake and Jayce panted when they got to floor 5, Foxy and Chica didn't breath. Jack unlocked it and they went In their large apartment.

AN: Special thanks to Colossalsheep for being the first one to favourate this story, and dalonadon71201 for being the second, it means a lot to me. =)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 A Rebel's heart

AN: Time for Jack to get SERIOUSLY over powered!

4:00 A.M.

Jayce was waiting on Jack in the alley they saw each other in again after the toys took over the pizzeria.

Someone showed up out of nowhere and hit her with a baseball bat, knocking her out.

Jack showed up and saw her.

"No,no,no,no,no." He said, running up to her and kneeling in front of her seemingly lifeless body.

He mourned for a while and took the guitar he learned how to play a week ago.

"If I wasn't here tomorrow would anybody care

If my time was up I'd wanna know

You were happy I was there

If I wasn't here tomorrow would anyone lose sleep

If I wasn't hard and hallow

Then maybe you would miss me

I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone

Someone that I'd like better

I can never forget, so don't remind me forever

What if I just pulled myself together

Would it matter at all

What if I just tried not to remember

Would it matter at all

All the chances that I have passed me by

Would it matter if I gave it one more try

Would it matter at all

If I wasn't here tomorrow would anybody care

Still stuck inside this sorrow

I got nothing and going nowhere

I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone

Someone that I'd like better

Can you help me forget, don't wanna feel like this forever

If I left tomorrow would anybody care

Stuck in this sorrow

Going nowhere."he sang, Jayce was listening,but didn't show it.

He started crying again, and she got up and sat next to him without him noticing, then kissed him.

"Your a great singer." He opened his eyes and saw her, he hugged her at that moment.

"Don't do that." He responded.

"Sorry."

A small group of thugs showed up just then and charged them blindly.

Jack slid under one and made him hit his head on the pavement.

He noticed a couple of teens were cheering him on from the other side of the alley.

He jumped and flipped, kicking one of them into the air, he kicked his side and sent him flying into a wall, breaking his arm and skull.

The other two stopped, turned around and 'ran for their lives'.

The teens stopped cheering him on and walked off.

Jack sat next to her and held her hand.

They talked for a while and got up.

Jack pulled something from his pocket and quickly hid it behind his back.

"Hey, uh, Jayce."

"Yeah?"

"Want to go to the park?"

"Sure"

They were still dating, and were rather hesitant to make any actions about there feelings, fearing they would reject each other.

When they were halfway through the park, Jack got nervous.

"H-hey, uh, Jayce."

"Yes Jack"

She almost called him 'Angel' but kept that in her head.

"I, uuuh, l-love y-you." He said, pulling the rose from his back.

Jayce locked up and kept playing that over and over again in her head.

She snapped out of it when Jack's ears drooped.

"And now you think I'm wei-" She quickly put her arms around his neck and kissed him, not wanting him to run off.

They didn't want that to end, they kept kissing for a minute before their breath systems hurt, and they parted, panting and blushing heavily.

"I love you too." She said.

They sat there gathering both breath and thoughts.

There blushing was interrupted by someone saying,

"I was looking everywhere for you two!"

AN2: the song is Would It Matter by Skillet. Try to guess who said that at the cliffhanger. 'Night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Resistant Resistance

Jack and Jayce recognized the voice right away.

"Dean?!" The wolves said, blushing worse.

"Yeah, anyone wanna explain why I was with my wife in the emergency room or are the two of you still confessing?"

Jack and Jayce were blushing to the point they could overheat, causing a reboot of that chip, stopping their blushing. After a while Jack explained what happened from his point of view.

After that she explained what attacked them, their counterparts, Dean was mortified.

"I thought that insane puppet was scrapped!" Dean exclaimed

"Well, what's the plan?" Jake asked.

"Okay, uh, Funny thing is Jack's endoskeleton was a SWAT design for anti-riot forces."

"So if we said that the animatronics in the pizzeria now attacked us, they would believe it."

"Woah, were going to use the SWAT team to get it back?"Jack said

"Yeah." Dean responded

"You are the evidence, you two will also help them out." Dean explained.

2:00 A.M.

"Wait for it, Saftey's off."A SWAT Officer commanded.

"Copy." Jack said, awkwardly holding a M4A1

"Breaching, Breaching!" A SWAT memember said kicking in the door.

"Fire at will!"

BANG BANG BANG BANGBANGBANG BANG BANG BANG

Three seconds later the gunshots turned into metal clanging.

Jack stabbed toy Freddy in the eye with his hook, then slid under him and made him trip, He short circuited and didn't get up. Jayce rammed Mangle with the barrel of her musket and rammed her onto a wall, before stabbing her head with the bayonet and firing the puppet came out of nowhere and looked at the wolves with red eyes, they winced in pain and quickly regained stances.

"Kill each other, rebels."he said, Jacks eyes went from red to blue, he looked at Jayce who tackled him,Jack didn't know what to do,so he kissed her quickly. Jayce's eyes returned to normal color. She realized what she did and winced.

"It's okay, let's just kill that bastard." He said, running his hand through the fur on her head.

Jayce nodded, and got off him as they stood back up, shooting the puppet a death glare.

"What?!" He said

"You said it, were rebels." When they finished reloading they both shot him in the head at the same time.

The SWAT team eventually stabbed toy Bonnie in the side of the head.

They said they were probably going to leak the footage and use it for training, the animatronics and Dean couldn't care less at that point. Jack sat down next to Jayce, who started idly playing around with the fur on his head.

AN:Forgot to mention a few things, one, if you want me to take down a song, or chapter due to some issues, let me know. Two, I am thinking about asking someone to make Gmod player models of Jack and Jayce. Three, I'm thinking about reenacting the scenes in this book into gmod, to make a YT series for it. That's all.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Right back where we began.

AN: Holy shit! There is no Jack! It's Jake! mass DYAC!

"Why ye be play in' around with me fur, lass?" Jack said, keeping his voice steady for the joke.

"Because I can, captain." Jayce responded.

They both laughed and started talking, until their batteries got low and went to sleep.

The next day was Saturday, so they got a break. Jack realized their mistake as he woke up somewhere else. Jack's eyes snapped open, and looked around, he saw Toy Chica working on Toy Freddy. He heard a voice from him left,

"Awake are you?"

Mangle. He thought, the voice was much closer than he liked, he realized he was chained, so instead of attacking in that general direction he turned in the opposite. He realized his mistake as he felt a hand touch his back panel, before she could open it he snapped his head around.

"No." He Said

"Didn't think so.~" She responded, in a smooth voice, making Jake force a vomiting motion.

"Aw, don't be like that." She said.

"In your dreams, sure." He responded, disgust clear as day in his voice.

"I'll be back, don't move." She said, getting an idea at the same time as Jake got a plan.

Jake huffed and muttered something about murdering mangle. Mangle came back with a tazer, Making Jake wince, trying to trick mangle into getting too close.

Click click click click click click.

Jake grunted, but he was much more resistant to that than foxy. He did something he had everything against doing.

"I love you, stop." He said, keeping his voice steady.

She walked up to him and kissed him passionately, he returned it, making her release him, he then stabbed her in the back of the head and parted.

"I would never love my enemy." He said, as she passed out, he spit onto the ground, then' kicked her head. He looked to his left and saw Jayce sigh a breath of relief.

"Don't worry, I lied." He said as his ears drooped, he walked up and unchained her, then hugged her. Jayce then kissed him passionately as well, he returned it, blushing.

"How far away from the pizzeria are we?" Jake asked as they parted.

"No clue, I only remember getting put in the back of a car."Jayce answered.

"Then were probably a ways away."'

"Yeah"

Jayce's expression turned to anger and Jake turned around to see Toy Chica silently sneaking up on him. Jayce jumped in front of him and got hit by Toy Chica. As Jayce fell, Jacks eyes turned red and his voice went low.

"You're dead." Toy Chica tried to run away, only to get grabbed by the neck.

"You're too slow." He said sadistically, he then stabbed her arms over and over until she passed out, he then tore her head off. His eyes went from red to blue and he looked around.

His expression turned to horror as he saw Jayce limp on the ground. He ran up to her and tried to wake her up by shaking her shoulder, it didn't work. After a few minutes he gave up and sat down next to her, holding her hand. She opened one eye then the other as she saw it was Jake crying silently. He let go of her hand and stood up, the hand was now balled into a fist.

He ran out of the room, breaking down the door. He charged the waking Toy Freddy, who slammed into the wall at 35 M.P.H., leaving a large dent in his back and head.

Jayce's POV

'Oh no, he doesn't hate me now, does he?' She thought, no longer playing dead.

She then heard a loud thud, followed by a screech. Before she could go anywhere, Jake walked back into the room.

Noone's POV

He saw Jayce and immediately hugged her.

"Seriously, don't do that." He said.

"Sorry." She responded.

They heard the front door of the building, Jake jumped in front of Jayce, then blocked her from going in front of him. After a minute Jake turned to face Jayce who wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, Jake blushed then returned the kiss, hugging her. Dean slowly turned the corner with a old revolver and saw them, he burst out laughing, making the wolves part and blush heavily.

"Didn't think the situation was that bad." Dean said after he stopped laughing.

"Umm, yup." They said, they walked with Dean to his car and they drove off, wearing the jacket and hood as usual.

AN2:Sorry for the huge delay, school has been assaulting me with work.


	16. Chapter 16 LATE!

An: school, appointments, people, I swear, let me write! I am not dead, don't worry.

Chapter 16, Crashed

As they drove off dean said

"Gonna take a good 10 hours to get back."

"Okay." Jake said, still very upset at what he did, his ears were low.

Jayce saw this and kissed him, making him blush.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it." Jayce said.

Jake's ears went back up and he stopped blushing.

The car dodged out of the way of a car going on the wrong side of the road,making Jayce fell on top of Jake, making the wolves blush badly.

"Sorry guys, bad weather attracts idiots... Ehheh." Dean explained, keeping himself from laughing at them. Jayce climbed off of Jake, both still blushing. They then went to sleep, trying to forget what happened.

10 hours later, 5:47 P.M.

Jake woke up in pain and on the grass. Jake looked to his right and saw firefighters putting out a fire that was burning Dean's car. He got up and saw a car had crashed into Dean's car.

He then got worried, not seeing Jayce, that's when Jayce fell limp out of Dean's car, Along with Dean, who's seat belt came off. Dean slowly got up, then fell right back down. Jake noticed he hat a large cut in his chest, so he turned the metal into place, holding back a scream.

Jake then ran up to Jayce, who woke up when he shook her arm.

Jayce immediately hugged him, knocking him top of her.

His injury hurt again, so he said,

"Can you let go of me for a second please?"

"Sorry." She said, forgetting he may have gotten injured from being launched out of the car, she let him go. Jake got off of Jayce, he then looked down and saw his wound had reopened, so he closed it again, wincing at the pain. Paramedics got Dean and ran off, Jake smiled sheepishly at Jayce after that. Jayce kissed him quickly then they both slowly got up and limped to the pizzeria.

1:14 A.M.

The wolves limped into the pizzeria, earning worried looks from the other 4 animatronics.

"What happened?"Foxy said, being more concerned.

"Car Crash." Jake responded, then helped Jayce into the back room.

The other 4 went to go kill the security guard, who shut both doors.

Jack then repaired the damaged leg Jayce had, then Jayce repaired Jack's damages.

They went out and saw the 4 waiting paitently by the doors, their eyes were black with white dots in the center, the wolves immediately got confused as bonnie went to backstage and stared into the camera.

"Uh, bonnie, I don't think those are 'eye scanners.'." Jake said, before he and Jayce laughed silently at the joke.

"Unless you are going to help me get the endo out of the security office, I don't want to hear it."

"Okay." The wolves responded and ran down both halls.

They were programmed to know that the doors would eventually open if they knocked on them for some time. So that's what they did.

2:00

The doors slid up and the power shut off, Jake and Jayce turned on their night vision and saw the security guard.

AN2:Sorry for being so late, I'm just that busy.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I kinda stopped, I don't know why, I'll get this out soon.

Chapter 17:Complications.

The doors slid open and the room had just enough light to see. They saw a 16 year old boy shutting his eyes tight. The wolves walked in the room and searched around.

"'Jayce, I'm not seeing an endoskeleton." Jake said

"I'm not either." She responded.

The 16 year old slowly opened one eye and saw the two looking at him, he immediately got scared and acted dead. It didn't work.

"Who are you?" Jake asked

"J-James S-Schmidt."He responded as his face turned pale.

Foxy ran in at that moment, startling everyone as he picked James up.

"No you aren't" then dragged him backstage, the wolves followed Foxy there and saw what he was going to do. Jake ran behind Foxy and put a hand over his snout, Foxy bit Jake's hand, only to get kicked in the back.

Chica was about to walk in when Jayce blocked the door shut. Jake reacted to Chica's knocking by dragging Foxy to the door and tossing him out of it, then helping Jayce hold the door shut. Bonnie ran out of the generator room and looked around. Jake grabbed a blow torch off the shelf and tossed it to Jayce. Jayce started welding the door shut, then Bonnie and Jake started to argue, shortly before fighting. Bonnie tried to punch Jake, however, he jumped back then kicked Bonnie Directly in the side of the head, knocking her to the ground to get right back up. Bonnie then kicked Jake in the arm, then punched, but Jake side-stepped out of the way.

Jayce finished wielding the door shut, then got an idea, the took the bayonet off get musket and lightly cut James's arm

"Sorry" She said then showed Bonnie his arm.

Bonnie froze as her eyes flickered.

She then managed to knock the door off it's hinges on her exit, suprising every one.

Chica and Foxy were getting up, still suprised by the door incident,only to see Jake glare at them.

"What?" They asked, entirely unaware of what happened, shortly before finding it out themselves.

"Oh."

"Yeah..." Said Jake, exhaustion clear as day in his voice, he then grabbed a screwdriver and flipped over the pair before shutting them off. He then opened their back panel's, and saw the issue, there was another chip.

A purple one

It reminded Jake of Vincent, and how much he hated the crazed killer.

He took them out, they had "Traceless Murder." written on the side.

'Trace less... riiiiiight.' He thought, before crushing them in his hands, and rebooting his friends.

AN:They are simply artificial intelligence that Freddy, the first manager worked on for years. Next chapter, the two might either get a break, or something new might happen.


End file.
